


Happily Ever After

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, True Love’s Kiss was a real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _When you believe and the wishes come true/ On a lamp or a star? Is it you?/ There’s a long pause/ For a moment I can’t even breathe/ But your eyes are still talking to me_ (“Story Time” by Trout Fishing in America)

As it turned out, True Love’s Kiss was a real thing.

The spell had been meant for Thor— they were fighting an Asgardian chick he’d called ‘The Enchantress’, and they’d apparently had a brief thing back in the day that she wasn’t entirely ready to let go— but he’d turned at just the wrong moment, causing the spell to bounce off of Mjolnir and hit Coulson square in the chest.

In the next moment, the Hulk had grabbed her, holding the sorceress tight in one giant hand, but it was too late. Phil crumpled, motionless as Natasha caught him and lowered him to the ground.

“He’s alive,” she reported, then glared at the Enchantress. “What did you do?”

“Reverse it, _now_!” added Steve.

“The spell was not meant for mortals,” the sorceress spat. “Reversing the spell would have cost but a fraction of my strength, still far more than any Midgardian has to offer.”

“Then I will lend my strength,” said Thor. “Use it to reverse the spell and release the Son of Coul.”

The Enchantress smiled. “I would not, even if I could. The spell was meant for you, darling Thor, your energy cannot reverse it. Nor mine, if you thought you could trust me to do so.”

“But mine could.” Everyone turned to stare as Clint dropped down from the nearby fire escape. “My… energy, or whatever.”

Her smile turned cold. “You Midgardians have so little magic,” she said. “It would take all that you have, little bird, all that you are. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes,” said Clint immediately, without hesitation. “How?”

“It is set to be broken by a kiss.”

“Clint, no,” said Steve. “We’ll find a way—”

The archer held up his hand. “My choice, Cap,” he said. He knelt on the pavement beside Natasha, who had settled Phil in her lap. “I lost him once, and I can’t do it again. Nat, tell him I’m sorry.”

She nodded, reaching her free hand to brush her fingertips against his cheek, briefly. “I will.”

Clint took a deep breath, and leaned down to kiss Phil.

There was a sudden, blinding flash of light. Phil let out a gasp and sat up, grabbing Clint’s shoulders for support as Clint grabbed his arms. For a long moment, both men stared at each other, then Natasha said, “You’re alive.”

“What?” said Phil, but Clint blinked. “Why?”

The Hulk shook his captive. “Magic lady talk,” he rumbled.

She scowled, arms crossed mulishly beneath his giant fingers. “You _should_ be dead. Only the true love between two souls would have enough power without costing a mortal life.”

“Seriously?” said Tony. “True Love’s Kiss? What is this, a Disney movie?”

“I…” Clint said, and started to pull away, but Phil held on tight.

“Yeah,” he said. “That sounds about right.”

THE END


End file.
